The Card
by Concetta
Summary: My stab at a Pheonix and Maya romance story. I really wanted to write one since there are so few. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, everybody! I know I haven't submitted stuff in a while but, I have now! I still have other stories to finish . . . criminy . . . But this one had to be written! I was sad at how few Maya/Phoenix fics there are . . . or fics with Maya at all and the overwhelming majority of Phoenix/Edgeworth and other such slash dry heaves

The only Maya/Phoenix I could find was rated M and didn't feel believable to me. I'm not saying my story will be any better but I'm willing to try. I love Nick/Maya but can't see them plunging immediately into sexual relations after confessions . . . please! My take on both their personalities is that of extreme naivety. They're both big kids on the inside, well Maya's inner child is more on the outside than Phoenix. Their relationship is of great friends perhaps almost brotherly/sisterly like—but—it could easily be pushed to lovers. Their age gap is not that severe and gosh darn it if Phoenix wasn't just so sad and cute the way he was freaking out over the threat to her life in the fourth case of the second game and the fourth piece of evidence and the way Maya interacted with Phoenix when they were reunited—so cute! If they became lovers I would see it as very innocent. In my world the sex would be coming after the marriage. Anyway, I've ranted long enough. Oh, also, to those who haven't played the second game, a warning: SPOILERS ABOUND AHEAD! And I can't remember the dialogue exactly from certain parts of the games so cut me some slack there, if you will. I tried to remember as best I could!

Chapter 1

When did she become such an inseparable aspect of my life?

The fear that gripped me as I broke down the door to the Channeling Chamber . . .

Maya's agonized expression as she stared at me through the bullet-proof glass . . . The eyes staring back out at me were dark and dead, so unlike those of the Maya I knew and . . .

I could not remember the last time I had felt so helpless. Talking on the radio with De Killer . . . knowing my client was guilty . . . hearing Maya's frightened voice through the tinny speakers.

" _. . . And now I'm going to lose the person closest to me!"_

I recalled all this as I stood in the lobby waiting for Maya. If Pearls had not beat me to her I would have crushed Maya in my arms and probably kept her there for an embarrassingly long time.

At the Diner I was, for once, more than happy to treat my assistant. I was strangely relishing the sight of her biting into a cheeseburger, her features melting into absolute, unmitigated pleasure. Perhaps it was not so strange. I thought I would never see her breathe again, much less eat. Funnily enough, breathing was not something she was concerned about while scarfing down her burger.

"Whoa, Maya," I patted her back with a nervous laugh, "you might want to slow down before you choke! I just got you back." She must have heard the faint somber tone in my voice because she stopped eating, a hard concept in itself, and looked up at me. Her eyes seemed to deepen in color; countenance mature.

"_Thanks . . . Nick."_

These were her words in the court lobby. Her expression then in was the same as she had on her face now. Something else had lingered in her eyes as well . . . something momentarily beyond my befuddled mind's recognition . . .. Before me I suddenly saw Maya for the young woman on the cusp of twenty that she really was. Gee, the Diner was awfully warm.

"Nick?"

The sound of her voice and the sight of her lips moving startled me out of my reverie. I realized I had been staring at her for almost a full minute. Maya frowned, concern etched on her face.

"Are you okay, Nick? You look a little flushed. I hope it's not a result of all the stress I caused you . . . though it probably is." Maya hung her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, Maya. It's not that . . . i-i-it's just a little warm in here." I loosened my tie. My assistant did not look convinced. Her attention was no longer on her half-eaten cheeseburger.

"Can I get this to go?" Maya asked a passing waitress.

"You're full?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yep!" She responded in a cheerful tone, but her carefree smile did not reach her eyes.

Once outside we made to part ways with Edgeworth but her stopped me, wanting to talk with me.

The taxi we had hailed came to the curb.

"Maya, why don't you and Pearls go on ahead to the office, I'll meet you there."

"Right-o, Nick!" She said saluting me, wearing another false smile.

"What's wrong with Miss Fey?" Edgeworth asked me once the taxi pulled away.

"I don't know."

Edgeworth gave me an odd look for a moment. His cool gray eyes hinted at some amusement.

"My foster sister sent this to me in the mail," a small envelope passed into my hands, "with the explicit instruction to present it to you."

"Miss Von Karma?"

"She said she was going to wait until she met with you again in court to give it to you but, apparently changed her mind for one reason or another."

"Really?" I was doubtful. It must have shown on my face.

"Yes. . . Well—to tell the truth—I talked her into it. I thought it was imperative that you have that card."

Curiosity drove me to open the envelope right there. I was shocked to see De Killer's calling card.

"Turn it over," Edgeworth instructed.

I did and was even more shocked to see a profile drawing of myself incorporated with the shell image on the card. Underneath it was my nickname, "Nick."

"We found it on the floor of the room where De Killer had kept Maya imprisoned."

I did not know what to say. All I knew was I had never been so deeply touched as this before. She had been thinking of me the whole time . . . believing in me . . .

I felt again the overwhelming urge to hug her—and tightly.

"Go," said Edgeworth with an irritating grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've read all the recommended fics and I agree they are awesome! My favorite so far is "Partner." I have no idea where Maya and Pearl sleep at night when they're with Phoenix . . . I'd imagine they'd be staying with Phoenix, even though that would seem compromising, in Maya's case, given her age, to society. Oh, well . . . I guess they would stay in a hotel . . . hmmm . . . If it's not to much trouble, please leave a review when you are done!

Chapter Two

"Maya?" I called out as I stepped into my office.

"Shhhhh!" Maya indicated to the office couch where Pearl was fast asleep.

"Oh! Sorry."

"That's okay, I'm going to have to wake her up in a minute anyway to take her home."

I turned to her. I'm sure the surprise was clearly etched on my face. "You're going back to Kurain _tonight_?"

"Yeah. I've been away from the village too long. Also with all the stress Pearly's gone through . . ." That sad look crossed her face again. "She should be home."

The next thing I knew we were at the train station. I was carrying a sleeping Pearl while Maya held what belongings she had brought with her.

"Why don't you come to Kurain, too, Nick? Plleeeaaasseee! Take the weekend off. You need a vacation!"

"Yeah, I guess I c—"

Maya grasped my suit jacket and tugged on it. "Then it's settled. Let's go!"

"B-But, Maya, I haven't left any notice . . . I don't have any baggage with me . . ."

"No worries, Nick! I left an out-of-town note on your door before we left. As for necessities , anything you might need you'll find at Kurain. We have lots of spare clothes, if you don't mind them being a bit old fashioned, and we have toiletries."

"I guess that's—"

"Good, I'm glad that problem's out of the way now. Come on, Nick, if you keep dragging your feet like that we're going to miss the train!"

The car we were assigned to was unoccupied at the present. Pearl was stretched out across two seats. Maya and I sat next to each other to give any later boarding passengers as much space as possible.

"Don't you want to stretch out, too?" I asked Maya. She turned away from the window.

"No. I'm fine. I'm not particularly tired." Maya's last few words were accented with a yawn.

"Sure you're not."

"No, really, I—" Another yawn. "I-I'm fine."

I paused and considered asking her about the card. I rummaged through my jacket pocket. Gaining the card I turned back to Maya.

"I wanted to ask you something: Do you recognize thi—"

Maya's head had drooped to the side. She was asleep. With a sigh I slipped the card back in my pocket. Less than a minute later I was startled to feel weight on my right shoulder. Maya's head had slipped and come to rest against it. Her raven hair obscured part of her face and spilled onto my chest. Without thinking I raised my hand and began to stroke the dark strands.

Maya made a small, pleased noise and nestled further into my shoulder. I turned my head, rubbing my chin into her hair. Then I surprised myself by also brushing my lips against the crown of her head.

"Phoenix Wright!" Came Mia's authoritative voice. I almost jumped out of my seat. Maya's older sister was now sitting in the spot next to me. She got off my shoulder and bored her gaze into mine.

"H-Hi . . . Chief. Nice to see—"

"Wright."

"Yes?"

"I don't want my sister getting hurt."

"Huh?"

She smacked me on the forehead.

"Don't play dumb."

"Ow . . . I'm still not sure what you mean, Chief."

Mia gave a long-suffering sigh. "I know that you've had nothing but the best intentions for Maya over the years. You've taken great care of her in my absence. She thinks a lot of you, Nick, and I mean a lot and you . . . you've treated her like she was your own sister . . . but . . . is that all she is . . . to you?"

I couldn't answer. I wasn't sure. . . I was—did she mean—!

"Good night, Wright."

"No, wait—Mia!" I reached out and grasped Maya's shoulder, but my mentor was gone. Maya returned and stirred. She looked at me with glazed eyes, still full of sleep.

"Nick? . . . I don't remember sitting up . . . why are you holding my shoulder . . . hurts . . . ?"

I quickly let go. "You were talking in your sleep."

Maya started and blushed then she looked urgently at me. "What did I say?"

"N-nothing. Just mumbling. I . . . I thought you were have a nightmare so I shook you awake . . .

_Yeah, that sounds good._

"Oh . . . Thanks, Nick." She sent me a small, but warm grin and lay back in her seat.

My heart jumped for a second. Just seeing her smile caused me to let out the breath I did not realize I had been holding.

"Maya . . ."

Maya was facing the window. She did not answer.

"Maya?"

She had gone back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about this fic and the Renji/Tatsuki one, which I will try to do something with. College was the main distraction. Work, work, work! Then I will be working at a summer camp next week where I'll be staying on the premises and not have my computer with me! I'm going to have a lot of manga to catch up with when I get back. It's going to be for about a month and a half. Sigh. Well, work is work and I need it.

It's so weird, writing in a guy's voice; Phoenix's P.O.V.

Chapter 3

"Wake up, Mr. Nick, we're here! We're here!"

Having this screamed in your ear by a little girl is not the ideal waking up.

Maya shook my shoulder. "Come on, Nick, you lazy old man!" She climbed over me and into the aisle, accidentally kneeing me in the stomach in the process.

"I'm not an old man!" I wheezed while clutching my stomach.

"Having indigestion, old man?" Maya winked at me with a giggle. I was at least glad to see that her mood had improved.

"No, I'm not! Besides indigestion is felt more up here." I pounded my chest for emphasis.

Maya stuck out her tongue. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

I hoisted myself out of my seat. "I would think _you'd_ know, given the way you eat."

"Nick is so mean!"

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I felt better. This was our normal relationship. Surely Mia was just imagining things; being an overprotective sister.

" –_Person closest to me . . ."_

Of course . . . why couldn't the normal relationship be incorporated into something more . . .?

I shook my head of that train as Pearls ran ahead towards the Kurain complex and Maya fell in step beside me.

"Nick?"

"Hm?"

Silence. I looked at Maya. "What is it?"

"I hope you have a nice time."

The words were said so seriously that I was taken aback.

"I just hope that you will unwind this here, even though this was a scene of a case . . . anyway, as I said, you need a vacation, especially after . . . never mind! That's all over! This weekend my official duty as assistant is to help you relax!"

"I'm touched," I said seriously. "But, you really don't have to!" I said with even more seriousness.

"No, I insist, Nick! And nothing you can say is going to persuade me otherwise!" Maya's face took on that resolute look and I knew that really nothing I could do would dissuade her. I saw the weekend stretching before me and thought on the unknown horrors Maya might subject me to all in the name of "relaxation."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We had a full day. I barely had a minute to put my things down in the sleeping room when Maya and Pearl dragged me off into the wilderness. They had given me at least enough time to change out of my suit. I put on instead a simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Boring, I know, but it suits me fine.

They took me fishing, wading in the creeks and on many of the hiking trails. I had to admit it was fun, probably the most fun I'd had in years. The last time I even ventured into the depths of the great outdoors like this was when I was a Boy Scout.

"Nick . . ."

"Hm?"

"You're standing in poison ivy."

So much for being a Boy Scout . . .

Twilight had come before I even knew it and we headed back to the Fey complex.

Dinner was a simple but satisfying traditional meal served and by the household servants. Now I understood why Maya always had such a craving for burgers when she was with me in the city. She could not get them here.

The Fey's steward came to greet us and be introduced to me. I had wondered who was taking care of everything with Maya's aunt incarcerated.

The steward was an older woman who looked about seventy years of age. She did not wear a channeling costume but a traditional kimono with her white hair back in a pompadour.

"We are very honored to have your staying with us again, sir. I hope your first visit here and that dreadful scandal which came into our halls did not mar your opinion of this place."

"Not at all, Mrs. Furokawa."

"Given you a tour of our extensive gardens?"

"No, she hasn't."

"I forgot all about that!" Maya gasped. "I'll show you after dinner, okay?"

"Sure."

"I wanna go, too!" Pearl cried petulantly, not wanting to miss the romantic scene that, to her mind, would inevitably unfold there.

"I'm afraid not, Mystic Pearl, it is now your bed time," Mrs. Furokawa said firmly.

"She's right Pearly," Maya joined.

"I'll only go to bed if you promise to tell me all about it in the morning."

"There will be nothing to tell," I assured her as I patted the little psychic's head. "We'll see a few bridges and weeping willows then we'll be back inside."

"It will be romantic, whether you want it to or not!" Pearl called over her shoulder as a servant led her away to get ready for bed.

I think I successfully stifled a blush.

Maya and steward coaxed me into wearing a sleeping kimono instead of my normal pajamas. Maya also changed into one as well. We donned our outer robes and stepped out into the first courtyard.

The air was fresh with the scent of pine needles from the carefully sculpted bonsai trees. The delicate sound of flowing water reached my ears. I felt almost as if my muscles were relaxing, one-by-one. I let out an involuntary sigh.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" was Maya quiet inquiry.

"Yes."

"Relaxed?"

"Very."

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep again the calming fragrance of the garden. When I opened them I saw that Maya had gone to sit down on a nearby bench situated by one of the pine trees. I followed and sat down beside her. The bench was fashioned out of stone, but surprisingly comfortable.

We sat in silence for a minute listening to the crickets chirp and watching the fireflies float about us.

Now was as good a time as ever.

"Maya, I received some left out evidence from the last case from Edgeworth yesterday which I had been meaning to ask you about."

The young woman turned to me, her eyes lit up with curiosity that was visible even in darkness. I couldn't help but give a little smile. I pulled out the card from my sleeve and showed it to her.

Maya jumped and snatched the card out of my hand. I could see her blush even in the dim light. She tucked the card into her sleeve and turned her face away from me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about!" I hastily insisted. "It's a really good likeness!"

I heard a small sound emit from Maya, something like a hiccup. I gently turned her face towards me. I was taken aback when I saw that tears stood in her eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again," her head bowed under the weight of the sob she was trying to hold back. "So, I drew a picture of you on the only paper that was available. 'There,' I had thought, 'I can see him one more time.'"

I was about to move to put a comforting arm around her shoulder when she abruptly got up and walked swiftly the in the direction complex

I rose and followed her just as fast.

"Maya, wait!"

She stopped so promptly that I almost ran into her. For some reason I had expected her to keep walking. "There's more to this. You're not just embarrassed by what you think is a bad drawing, which it isn't."

"I don't think it's a bad drawing, either." She said with a small smile to me from over her shoulder.

"It's . . ."

"What?"

"I'm afraid it . . ."

_Afraid? _

Stepped around her so I could see her face, immediately full of concern.

"I can't! It would ruin our friendship, Nick!" She suddenly burst out and turned away from me again."

"What? The drawing?"

"No! Nick . . ." Maya gave a long-suffering sigh. "Sometimes you are just so dense!"

I'm dense?

"But, that's what I love about you," she said it so quietly and tenderly that it caused me to start. I then saw she had clamped a hand over her mouth. She abruptly turned back to the house once more.

"Maya, you—"

"Just forget it, Nick!"

I reached out and grabbing her hand, I pulled her to me. Putting both hands on her shoulders I looked at her lovely, tear-streaked face. She looked tired and resigned.

"You couldn't possibly ever . . . I'm just the girl who tags along . . . I know you could never feel that way about me . . ." She was muttering half to herself and half to me, I think. "Who am I kidding?"

"No one but yourself," I said quietly. She had not noticed, nor had I really, but as she had been talking, my face kept lowering and to hers by degrees. When I spoke, she looked up with surprise and found my lips scant inches away from her own.

To this day I'm not sure who moved forward to close the gap first but, nonetheless, _the gap was closed_.

"I love you."

The End

A/N: I leave it up to your imagination who said the last three words.


End file.
